Dead Desires
by Maleficus333
Summary: Jack is close, close to Rapture central control and Andrew Ryan when the lights in the bathysphere go out and Rapture changes forever. Future chapters to come and more characters to be introduced. If you're interested read on : Chapter 5 is up now!
1. Return to the beginning

This is my first ever fanfic and i am really excited about working on it. Unfortunately my summer holiday is nearly over so i may not have a heck of alot of time to write a second chapter but it will be out at somepoint. I would greatly appreciate as much feedback as possible.

The story is set during the first game just before Jack reaches Andrew Ryan in Rature central control. More characters will be included in later chapters including well known characters and new ones aswell.

I in no way own Bioshock or anything else that is connected to Bioshock in anyway. This story is fiction.

* * *

The swirling waters outside the bathysphere were hypnotic linked with the soothing groans from the life swimming in the same waters. As the chugging motions of the bathysphere brought Jack closer to Ryan's stronghold the uncontrollable urge to drink his sorrows away slowly increased. Weeks were passing like seconds in Rapture; Jacks main goal since arriving had always been to assist Atlas in his plot for revenge. Far away in the oceans Jack could see Steinman's place of work; a dead splicer was chained, bloodied and naked against the top window of the building. A sickening feeling brought Jack to his knees; his whole body began to spasm as he vomited on the cold, steel floor of the bathysphere. He had felt like this many a time before; he still couldn't come to grips with the horrors of Rapture.

The bathysphere came to a jagged halt; outside of the foggy porthole was a large open space and a floor covered in marble slabs. Jack could see dried blood smeared across the floor and across the glass separating the sea from Rapture. Many a time had Jack seen a sight like this; his own blood had been spilt more than once in this hell hole.

He tried to open the door to step out of the bathysphere but to no avail. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with the handle that would unlock the bolts that keep the door shut. Jack pushed with all his strength against the handle and the door; the stupid thing just wouldn't open. In his left hand Jack ignited a flame and cast it against the handle hoping perhaps to create a hole where the handle was. After only a few seconds Jack withdrew from his efforts; the smoke from the fire was beginning to engulf the bathysphere. Jack created an icicle in his hand and let it melt underneath the heat; the ice became water for Jack to drink. The two golden light bulbs on the walls began to flicker on and off; the lighting effect started to become an annoyance after a minute. Jack, beginning to become frustrated zapped the light bulbs with lightning in an attempt to short-circuit them. With peace at last Jack turned his attention to the handle once again. His temper started to get the better of him as he lashed out pulling the handle and punching the wall around it. His efforts were futile; Jack leaned against the wall wracked with fatigue. His heavy breathing created even more condensation against the porthole. For many minutes Jack rested to regain his strength; his encounter with Sander Cohen had taken more out of him then he realised. Without warning the golden lights once again flickered back on; Jack looked on perplexed as the lights continued to flash on and off. Once again Jack tried to zap the lights and once again he found success but only for a few seconds. The lights once again flickered back on. It wasn't the lights in a sense that frustrated Jack; it was his inability to come to terms with everything that he had endured. Almost instinctively Jack reached for his radio.

"Atlas are you there?"

A minute passed without an answer.

"Atlas? I'm stuck in the bathysphere. The door is locked and none of my plasmids can open it."

Once again no answer came.

"Come on Atlas pick up! I'm stuck here and I need your help."

For the third time no answer came but what did come through the other end was static. The buzzing, crackling sound became more intense with every second that went by.

……..

Then out of the bloom came that voice; that one voice that sent shivers down Jacks spine. The bathysphere radio suddenly burst into life and the voice of a little sister ran down the radios speaker.

"Mr B…Mr B…Big sister doesn't want you playing with me!"

Jack could only sit in silence as the words of a little sister bounced off the walls of the bathysphere. As soon as the last words were uttered the golden light bulbs stopped their flickering and the sound of bolts being unlocked filled Jacks ears with glee. As the last bolt unlocked jack immediately reached for the handle and pushed it forward moving the porthole along with it.

As Jack put his feet onto the wet steel floor he noticed the difference in his surroundings. No longer was the floor covered in marble slabs, no longer was there blood smeared across the floor and the walls. In fact he wasn't even standing in the same room that he had seen before. The place in which he was now standing was the entrance to rapture but things were very different. There were no cracks in the concrete walls and the protest signs had disappeared. The bags that once belonged to the citizens of rapture and once littered the floors of the entrance were now gone. There was no debris anywhere in sight. The rubbish that once filled the entrance may have been removed but the sight of a red liquid had taken its place. The entrance to rapture had been flooded in blood; a warning was smeared across the wall in the same blood:

"ALL THINGS GREAT FLOW THROUGH THE CITY!!! BEWARE THE SISTER!!!"

What the hell happened to this place? The constant chugging of water outside the cities walls only supplemented the eerie atmosphere that Jack felt he should've been used to by now. The blood filled the bathysphere in a matter of seconds; Jacks shoes filled with the red liquid and a feeling of queasiness leapt into Jacks stomach without any notice. Jack forced through the thick liquid towards the far left wall of the room. As he neared the wall he looked for any sign of the hole that he left when he first arrived; not even a crack could be found in the concrete. So many questions were flowing through Jacks brain with no answers to relieve his conscience. His first initial thought was to find a way to contact Atlas but how? Then it hit him; Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his radio. He tried every channel twice before throwing the radio against the window producing a crack across the windows surface. Slowly the crack started to splinter in several directions until the pressure pushed the pieces of glass away from each other. The water hit him like a train wreck; before he lost consciousness Jack could see a red light stream across his face from a single beam.

* * *

dont worry things will be explained as the story progresses. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it.

C ya l8r

Maleficus333


	2. With waking eyes

I want to apologize for how long it has taken to get this second chapter up, this may not seem like the most action packed chapter but it is important so that it can set everything up and get the questions flowing. I have to warn you all though that things will start to get more confusing but everything should become clear as the story progresses. And also because Bioshock 2 will be coming out soon I'm sure alot of what i am writing will end up contradicting the real story, I've tried reading as much info on the Bioshock Wiki as possible to keep it as detailed as possible but if something does become contradicting then i am sorry but I'mnot changing it. Also keep in mind that Jack hasn't confronted Andrew Ryan and hasn't done anything after that point.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter :)

I in no way own anything to do with Bioshock one or two or anything else to do with the series.

* * *

The moment Jacks eyes opened he was hit by a blinding light; his sight was blurred through the white light coming from a large circular bulb. As the pain deteriorated from his corneas Jack tried to search his surroundings for anything comforting though he wasn't surprised when he was met by the sight of a little sister looking up at him with those dead, cold eyes. Only this time they weren't dead and they weren't cold; the little sister was full of life something that Jack hadn't seen in a long time. All the aches, all the pain that ran through Jacks body deteriorated as he stared into those eyes. Nightmares had materialized of those eyes as he slept ripping his sub conscience to shreds. Maybe it was the feeling as if he was staring into the girl's soul or maybe it was the Medical Expert taking effect but the results of the wave that had hit him were gone.

As he tried to lift himself up the constant ache that had developed in his left arm wouldn't budge. The first time he felt the intensity of a plasmid running through his veins he was overwhelmed by its potency and effectiveness, so overwhelmed that it sent him crashing to the ground from 15 feet. Ever since then no matter what Jack tried, Medical expert, bandages or anything else he could think of the twinge in his arm remained and every time he pumped more and more Adam into his system the twinge became more painful and more constant. Jack couldn't understand why this was happening to him, maybe it was the Adam starting to take affect or maybe it was the constant stress of being in danger 24 seven. Could the Medical Expert cure stress? If not then he may have found his answer. The little sisters gaze hadn't budged during Jacks sudden outpouring of thought, those eyes stayed fixed on him. Jack looked at her and saw an emotion he knew all too well, fear. He held out his hand towards the child and waited with baited breath for her response. Her eyes widened as she went over her decision in her head; god those eyes were so perplexing, Jack couldn't look at anything else. Many a time those eyes had haunted him, many a time he had seen them on hollow shells and many a time had he seen life restored in them but these particular eyes were beautiful. They possessed more life than anything else in Rapture. What was so God damn special about this one child that he knew nothing about?

The child placed her hand in his when Jack suddenly realised that he wasn't looking up at the child he was staring down at her from a table. As the table began to topple Jack tried to force his weight over to his opposite side but to no avail; the table toppled and Jack landed hard on the floor inches away from the child as it let out an ear piercing wail. Jack put a hand to the back of his head to luckily feel nothing but his hair and the shape of his skull. The little sister motioned backwards in fear as Jack turned over to his stomach and pushed against the concrete floor with his palms. The little sister watched Jacks efforts to lift himself up and started to laugh but not at his pain or his efforts but at the fact that his humanity was still Intact and Jack knew this. He saw his whole life flash in front of him and between the little sister and himself Jack had never felt more alive than in this room. Images of past events flashed in front of him, his parents, and his job and…a child? Why was there a child in his memories? In fact he didn't even recognize the surroundings in his memories. A divorce paper on the table? Where were these memories coming from? The little sister put her hand in Jacks once more and helped him off the concrete floor.

'Huh…that's weird' Jack thought as he pressed his fingernails deeper into the stone that occupied the floor. 'There's never been a concrete floor in Rapture, at least not that I've seen before.' Jack seemed almost to tower over the little sister as he stood in font of her. Her eyes concealed no fear anymore for in Jack she had found trust, something that a little sister only finds in a big daddy. More questions were brewing in Jacks mind; it had only taken a haze of memories, a concrete floor and a child of maybe six years old to send his brain into overdrive. His surroundings left something to be desired, the table behind him was made of steel and only left a few feet off the ground. A single door stood opposite him with a shutter across its face that could only be open from the other side. A single chrome handle was noticeable in the centre to the right and apart from the little sister and the concrete floor there was nothing else. Jack moved up to the door and lit a fireball in his hand; surprisingly the little sister didn't coil back in fear. Was this still Rapture? All these little differences seemed to suggest otherwise. He melted the handle and pushed the door aside taking the little sisters hand in his in the progress.

They walked out the door into a dark, lightly lit hallway with several doors on each side. Each door was the same as the one they had just come from except for the roman numerals plastered across the face of each. Jack didn't turn to see the number on the door behind him; he made sure to keep on walking keeping a firm hold of the little sister's hand. It seemed that he was more scared of what was to come than she was. They kept walking for what felt like an eternity, Jack looked into every room they passed and he could swear he could see things move in the shadows. Every room they passed had drawings on their walls that seemed to be done by a little sister or by something of their age; most of the drawings were of Big Daddy's or syringes filled with eve or a plasmid. Jack stopped at one room, looked in and saw a corpse on the floor and blood splattered across the wall to spell:

'ALL THOSE BROUGHT FORWARD BY LAMB WITHER AND DIE!!!'

The corpse was mostly covered in blood and the shadows but from what Jack could see he wasn't a splicer though his body was severely malformed. Jack cringed at the sight and hurried along before the little sister caught a glimpse. They came to the end of the hallway where another door stood. Jack without hesitation opened the door to come face to face with Brigid Tenenbaum.

"Jack. It…it can't be."

Her thick German accent was like music to his ears though she seemed older than he expected. Her face was covered with wrinkles probably due to stress. Jack pictured her differently all the times she spoke to him over the radio. From nowhere Tenenbaum wrapped her arms around Jack and pulled him close to her in an embrace. Jack pushed her away in confusion and let go of the little sister.

"Now you are Brigid Tenenbaum right?"

"Well of course I am Jack; my it looks like you haven't aged a day. I…Jack I'm so sorry for not being there for you all those years ago and I'm sorry for what I have to do."

"What are you talking about? This is the first time we've ever spoken face to face. I mean there I was on my way to kill Ryan and then…"

Tenenbaum interrupted as her confusion began to increase.

"Ryan's dead…you killed him."

Jack paused as he tried to create his own interpretation as to what was happening.

"This is ridiculous, I was on my way to kill Ryan when the bathysphere sorta went haywire and I ended up in a room filled with blood and then the window collapses and I'm hit by a tidal wave, I blackout and find myself here."

Jack could hear her muttering under her breath:

"So that's where he went."

"Where who went? Look what the fucks going on?!"

Tenenbaum needed to take a moment to think the situation out. Even she didn't know what was going on. She looked at Jack with perplexity.

"Aren't you surprised that I'm calling you Jack?"

"No…Brigid what is going on?"

Then it finally hit her; if she was right then this would change everything.

"So she finally did it, look Jack I think I can explain things but I need time myself to figure all this out. I can offer you a place to rest."

"No need Brigid I just need to find Atlas and then I can get out of this hell hole."

"Jack there never was an Atlas; Frank Fontaine used him as a disguise to take over Rapture. Jack I think we can help each other and I can explain as much as possible but right now you need to rest, it looks like you've just come out of a war. I'll have Subject Delta bring you anything you want."

Jack toppled backwards in disbelief; everything seemed mystifying to him as if he was dreaming. Though he'd felt like this ever since he'd arrived in Rapture it never felt more fierce than at this moment in time. Wait who was Subject Delta?

"Who's Subject Delta?"

Brigid put two fingers to her mouth and let out a piercing whistle.

"Delta I need assistance, we have a visitor."

From a door somewhere inside the room came a colossal sized Big Daddy larger than any he had ever seen or fought. Its suit was different, its weapon was different and something else was different. Jack could always feel a sense of torment emitted from a Big Daddy but this one emitted a sense of hope, a sense of redemption and liberation. This Big Daddy had a soul.

"Would you please show Jack to the spare room please."

The Big Daddy grunted and began to walk towards another door inside the room. Both Jack and the Little Sister closely followed; the Little Sister took hold of one of the Big Daddy's fingers and held herself close to it. Jack couldn't put off one of the pointless questions in his head; out of all the questions he had why was this one bothering him more than any other. He had to know the answer.

"Brigid why is there a concrete floor in that room? I've never seen a concrete floor in Rapture before?"

Jack could tell that Brigid was trying to put on a poker face; her eyesight wouldn't meet his.

"The floor? It's nothing Jack, you need your rest, we'll talk more in the morning."

* * *

Like i said things might become confusing but it will get better, i promise. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed the first chapter, you know who you are but from here on in I will thank you by name.

I hope to hear from you all and i hope you all enjoyed it :)

C ya l8r

Maleficus333


	3. No more mistakes!

Alright guys here's the third chapter and i have to say this may be taking longer than expected to write but i am having so much fun writing it. I do now officially own a copy of Bioshock 2 which i got for my brithday but unfortunately my Xbox has been affaected by the ominous open tray error so i haven't had the chance to play it. This being said if any of you have played Bioshock 2 then you will probably see several differences between this story and the game in the coming chapters but my story is staying as it is.

I do not own anything related to the Bioshock franchise.

Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

The indoctrinating ripples of the waters that surrounded the city seemed more enticing than usual from Andrew Ryan's desk; the circular window that lay behind him showed nothing but wonder. The churning lava that flowed in and out of Rapture's core was silent as it slithered through the pipes above, a silence that Ryan enjoyed. The ramifications of creating and running an underwater city were beginning to show their ugly heads and Ryan felt like taking a shotgun to each of them. The pipes that ran through the walls and the ceiling were so close to Ryan that whenever he was in his office he could almost taste the molten rock that ran through them. On this night however his surroundings seemed uneasy as if anticipation was setting in. The new security system that he had installed was silent tonight; the trip wires and turrets placed meticulously around his office felt no need to spring into action. Andrew Ryan wiped the beads of sweat that ran from his brow that he had quoted so many times; if Augustus Sinclair wanted more funding then he was going to need to see his work first. With no time for anything but paperwork Ryan wondered whether he would be able to see anyplace outside of his office by the end of the week; time seemed to vanish without a trace down here and for Ryan this was a problem. If he wasn't being bombarded by Wilkins 'fascinating' theories on how he attracts supernatural energies and channels them into brainwashing abilities then he was being harassed by Diane Mclintock's constant need for attention.

"Christ I've given them opportunity that otherwise would have been taken away from them, what more do they want!"

Another requisition for extra security in the medical pavilion that would have to be denied lay on the top of his desk. Steinman wanted the income of Rapture spent purely on him and his miracle hands. To think that millions of dollars of his own money had been spent on Rapture and yet there were always problems to deal with.

A knock at the door interrupted Ryan once again; nothing could be so serious at this hour could it? Chief Sullivan walked through the door with his usual blank expression and his Rapture security badge shining brightly. What hair he had was slicked back to try and give an impression of professionalism though he could never get his moustache tidied up. Ryan sometimes felt sorry for Sullivan but he tried as hard as possible whenever he felt this way to remind himself of his ideals. Even so he always underwent a slight tinge of guilt whenever he came face to face with the man; Sullivan's job was tough and Ryan knew that he did nothing to make it easier. He seemed more hesitant in his movement and speech; Ryan wondered what could be wrong.

"Mr Ryan I am sorry to have interrupted you but I received a message from a man claiming he wishes to have a meeting with you."

His brazen tone and impenetrably thick American accent were just two of many reasons why he brought Sullivan to Rapture.

"There is no need to apologize Sullivan but do you really believe that this message is so important as to invite yourself into my office?"

"Mr Ryan this man has been rumoured to be working for a man named Fontaine. He wishes to talk to you about a proposition."

Fontaine was known around Rapture as a conman and a man with opinion. He was a trouble that would be squeezed out by the working mans efforts; that's what Ryan believed and if it was his belief then it would be the belief of every other resident of Rapture. Still Fontaine could become a problem if he didn't act fast.

"Why didn't he contact me if I'm the one he wants to meet?"

"I don't know sir but he says that he has information on both Fontaine and something that could change Rapture forever."

"Hmm alright when does he want to meet?"

"Now sir."

Sullivan was the sort of man that Ryan would trust with anyone else's life but his own. He didn't really trust anyone with his life; not Sullivan, not Diane or even Jasmine. Not that Sullivan wasn't a good man it was the fact that he was a man, that he was human and he had flaws.

"Who is this man?"

Sullivan pulled out an audio diary from the inside pocket of his expensive jacket and read the name of the man who sent it.

"A Mr Yi Suchong sir."

The name sent light bulbs flashing but no real information about Suchong came back to him. Ryan didn't see the point of asking questions, it was late and he wished for the night time to take him into a slumber. He would talk to this Suchong tomorrow.

"I am afraid I am too tired to meet this Mr Suchong tonight. Please tell him that I will meet him at the bathysphere in Fort Frolic tomorrow evening."

"I am afraid you must see him now Mr Ryan; there are some details I withheld from you. Yi Suchong is the scientist who worked with a woman named Tennenbaum. They are the ones who established Adam in Rapture and Suchong says he has a proposition for you about the diminishing amounts of Adam that has the people bludgeoning each other to death on the streets."

The light bulbs went off again in Ryan's brain; Suchong's face suddenly flashed in front of him. He remembered him from the several engagements he'd attended about the 'greatest scientific discovery in history.' Because of this discovery Adam and Eve and Plasmids were common throughout the city. It was also because of this that men and women were cutting each others throats while they slept and ripping the heads off new born babies. Adam was like a cancer that was spreading fast and depleting Raptures numbers. Almost every scientist in the city had been working non stop over the past six months to try and duplicate the minuscule amount of Adam that the civilians of Rapture had left behind. But withdrawal symptoms had kicked in much sooner than expected and this was partly due to himself. The woman named Tennenbaum warned him about how Adam would work and how it would affect the people of Rapture but it was Ryan's stubbornness to see Rapture thrive against what he thought were parasites that saw his own city begin to deteriorate. It had only been a few years since the city was established and already people were beginning to regret coming. Ryan felt tired; Once or twice he had slept in his office to get extra work done and although he had been told first hand by Steinman just how unhealthy this was; if Rapture was to become the paradise he had envisioned then he would work until his dream became a reality.

'Son-of-a-bitch that fucking Suchong had to be such a damn brain box didn't he?!'

"Fine I will see him but you will escort me, where does he want to meet?"

"The Tea Gardens in Arcadia, shall we take the bathysphere sir?"

"Yes there's no point walking all the way to the metro at this time at night."

* * *

As the bathysphere ascended through the water towards Arcadias entrance, pouches of air began to materialize in front of the thick glass door. The heat from the bathyspheres engines caused the sea water to evaporate and froth in a mass around the sides. Once everything settled the bathysphere door swung open and both Ryan and Sullivan stepped onto the platform and made their way towards the Tea Garden passing two little children ogling a miniature scaled replica of the city. Deceased members of the city were laid to rest in the Arcadia crypts; though it was known as a place of ambience and mourning it was also known as a romantic spot that the couples of Rapture would regularly visit. This had become apparent to Ryan when Jasmine pointed out how amorous the torches were. As they climbed the steps they came into contact with two figures standing in the arch of the closest crypt, their hands fondling each other in a number of places. Sullivan knew the couple only on a first name basis but he had never known them to be so outrageous. Dieter and Angelina were caught in a lip lock that emitted passion and raw emotion. Sullivan stepped forward with a look of distaste upon his grim face.

"Excuse me for one moment Mr Ryan I'm just going to put a stop to this."

"Don't bother Sullivan, they're harmless. Now can we please get this over with?"

Both men proceeded until the Tea Garden was in sight. A beautiful paradise of Technicolor flowers and voxelated grand designs lay before them as if heaven had set up shop in Rapture. Individual, white circular tables were purposefully placed in an obvious pattern that made it easy for the men to spot Suchong. He was a man that would've only been known by his school mates for his acne, thick glasses and pubescent hair above his upper lip. He wore the clothes more associated with a university lecturer than a scientist thought Ryan; maybe it was the missing lab coat that made him think this way.

"Good evening Mr Ryan, I am so glad you have taken the time to speak with me."

Suchong's Korean accent cut through them both leaving them in a state of unease; Suchong was a genius and everybody knew it.

"Let's get this over with shall we?"

"Yes of course. Now Mr Ryan you know of a man named Fontaine?"

"Of course I do, everyone knows of Fontaine Fisheries…and of what else goes on behind the scenes. If we're here to talk about Fontaine's transgressions then you have wasted your time and mine so thank you very much for bringing me down here for the view but I wish to return to my office, so goodnight Mr Suchong. Sullivan would you please escort me back to Haephestus."

"No no Mr Ryan please we are here to discuss problems with Adam and I'm afraid Fontaine will arise in discussion but we're not here to talk about him and his business arrangements."

Ryan paused and looked at Suchong with piercing eyes; he brushed his moustache briefly before taking his seat again.

"Very well Mr Suchong you have my attention."

"Mr Ryan have you noticed whilst moving round Rapture how high crime has risen since Adam was introduced to the public? Supply and demand worked for first couple months but once we realised that Adam reserves were diminishing we had no choice but to cut Rapture off as you know."

Ryan could feel the venom in the last words that Suchong spoke.

"I did not come down here to be questioned about my business agreements Mr Suchong, kindly get to the point!"

"Well Tennenaums words of caution were correct and please, Mr Ryan, I am not questioning how you run your own city. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have made the biggest discovery in human history, but nevertheless once we cut the city off withdrawal symptoms kicked in in a matter of days. The effects were slow in terms of visible behaviour but by the end of the week people were raping and killing each other. We had no choice but to distribute the remaining Adam for a high price whilst we looked for ways to duplicate the stuff. This is why we are here Mr Ryan, both I and Tennenbaum have created a solution to the city's problems."

"Well what is it?"

Suchong paused and let out a deep winded breath before answering his question.

"Girls."

Both Ryan and Sullivan looked perplexed as that one word rang in their ears. Sullivan was the first to break the silence.

"Girls?"

"That is correct Mr Sullivan. Girls…and the dead."

By the time Suchong had said those words a hundred questions had flowed in and out of Ryan's head with no answers to quell them.

"Mr Suchong if you don't wish for this to have been a waste of my time then you will explain yourself!"

"Very well, discovery of sea slugs very inconsequential when it comes to quantity; very few sea slugs and very little Adam. Research concludes that Adam stays dormant inside human body for months possibly years; it can be extracted but not duplicated meaning Adam reserves would still be minuscule. But more research proved that little girls, only girls, are capable of holding sea slug inside their bodies as a sort of genetic modification. This keeps sea slug alive and makes it possible for duplication of Adam found in deceased. Girl wanders city, extracts Adam from deceased, brings back the goodies."

"So if I understand what you're saying we use innocent little girls as husks to carry around Adam for the rest of us?"

"Exactly."

"Well if that's what you are suggesting then you can take your conclusions and results and shove them up your ass!"

Ryan pushed himself away from the table leaving his chair lopsided on the floor beside him. In a fit of rage Ryan reached for Suchongs throat.

"You bring me down here, insult my business decisions and tell me you want to use the residents of my city as shells so that you and everyone else can get your kicks? If you don't want a broken neck you and Tenenbaum will destroy your findings and find a way to reverse the effects!"

"But Mr Ryan what about the Great Chain you preach about? You say yourself that we all have our hands on it and we all pull it; sacrifice is needed for 'your' city to survive."

Ryan paused and looked down to the ground as his mind waged war on itself; was he really such a hypocrite? The Great Chain was truly an amazing feat that could rip and tear a society to shreds if it were not for born leaders like himself and their perfectly created visions. Saying this though only amplified his growing sentiment of counterfeit preachings and morals.

He loosened his grip round Suchongs throat and slumped back into his chair that Sullivan had repositioned for him. The past twenty years of Ryan's life were churning and revolving in his head, millions of dollars and decades of his ideals had been invested in Rapture and now because of one mistake…no… no it wasn't a mistake, it was progress. Ryan held his breath and looked around at what he had created; all this beauty, all this credibility to his name. Was he really willing to let his city dwindle and fade away because of his ethics and morals?

"In a world of dreamers and idealists we can not afford to detract from our goals, if we do then our attempts to escape from the parasites has been futile. I am sorry, you must excuse my hesitations, for many years now I have wished for a civilization that could thrive and live without limits. The discovery of Adam was indeed the greatest discovery of all time and who am I to bring closure to its advancement? I will think about your proposition Suchong and get back to you."

With that Ryan stood up and headed back in the direction he came from with Sullivan trailing behind him.

"Mr Ryan I must let you know that Fontaine is extremely interested in our findings and has specifically stated that he will not hesitate in its development."

Ryan stopped in his track and looked around and shouted from afar.

"Like I said, I will think about it."

Neither man spoke on their way to the bathysphere; too much had been said and too much stress had been created. All his principles seemed out of whack now that Rapture had exceeded his original expectations but if his city was going to keep developing then he was going to be at the helm of his ship. The voxelated surroundings of Arcadia began to recede behind them as they headed towards the bathysphere pass the crypts. Ryan stopped and looked at one of the open stone coffins that was occupied by a single rotting corpse; he imagined whether a little girl of eight years would soon be clambering into this dark, damp sepulchre and drinking the liquid that was still churning around in the decomposing stomach of the carcass in front of him. The two men walked out of the crypt both in two different states of mind. Ryan's entire vault of principles had been broken into, trashed and stripped bare because of a ten minute conversation; Sullivan on the other just wanted to find his way back to his apartment. The gate for the bathysphere was up ahead and both men wanted to run and jump in; the only thing stopping them were two familiar faces in the shadows of the crypts. Dieter and Angelina had continued their frolicking session during Ryan and Sullivan's time in Arcadia; the light moans coming from the couple were the only thing that could be heard in Arcadia Crypts. The two men began to feel uneasy as they made their way towards the gate; Ryan tried to block out the sounds coming from the couple as the moans became screams but it became too much after a matter of seconds.

"Will you two please get a…"

The words couldn't find a way out of his mouth, when Ryan turned around he was met with the sight of Dieter with his hand around Angelina's throat. Angelina began to violently choke under the pressure that Dieter was putting her under; the wild look in his eye could only be the results of an addiction to Adam. Ryan couldn't make out the violent screams coming from Dieter but they were growing louder and more outrageous. Sullivan had already sprung into action whipping out his Enfield Mark 1 and taking aim.

"You shouldn't have slept around you whore!!! I thought I was the one for you. You lied to me!!!"

Sullivan sent a warning shot towards the top of the crypt scattering concrete and dust around the area. Sullivan had extensive training in hostile situations but he still hoped that Dieter didn't have any hidden plasmids to worry about.

"Think about what you're doing Dieter, we don't want any casualties. Rapture has already been dealt too many deaths to be dealt another."

Sullivan's fears were soon recognized when a stream of fire was sent his way sending him flying into the bathysphere gate. Ryan couldn't move; transfixed through fear he tried to move his legs as a thunderous stomping began to shake the proximities. An enraged Dieter was heading his way with a crazed look across his vein-covered, bright red face; both Sullivan and Ryan stood in awe of Dieter's new nine foot figure. Sullivan reached for his revolver again but instead found himself enclosed in a bubble of water; the aqua sphere was a powerful plasmid that would ensure death in a matter of seconds through drowning. Ryan could see Sullivan's face squirming in anguish inside the sphere. Right before his feet lay Sullivan's revolver; almost instinctively Ryan grabbed it and sent two bullets flying into the sphere causing it to shatter and for Sullivan to drop to his knees in pain. Ryan helped him to his feet and pushed him out of the way of an incoming Dieter. Dieter's bullrush caused the bathysphere to collapse and plunge into the cold sea water. From behind him came a penetrating shriek of abnormal proportions; it would be clear to anyone in Rapture that Angelina too was addicted to Adam and her piercing scream was obviously a plasmid that Ryan had never seen before. All three men clasped their hands over their ears to shield from the screams; the anger on Dieter's face seemed to be reaching a boiling point which could only mean bad things were on the way.

"SHUT UP WHORE! MY ACNE'S PLAYING UP AND YOUR FISHING'S NOT HELPING!!!"

Another jet of fire was sent Angelina's way covering her in flames; both Ryan and Sullivan averted their eyes from the sight of Angelina's body contorting and burning as flesh fell from bone and skin began to crackle and boil. Dieter fell to his knees after seeing his girlfriend die at his hands; he may've been overcome by Adam but there was still a fraction of his humanity that had not been taken from him.

"ANGY!!! YOU…YOU CAN'T GO ON HOLIDAY…YOU JUST CAN'T!!!"

Angelina's body fell to the ground and erupted completely into flames. Dieter returned to his normal shape, curled into a ball and sobbed. Ryan stayed still until his breathing slowed; he could feel his heart, pounding against his rib cage, gradually return to normal.

Sullivan on the other hand walked slowly up to Dieter's coiled body, drew his revolver, cocked it and sent a bullet flying into the back of his head.

Ryan wanted to collapse to his knees; he wanted to collapse to the floor there and then and fall asleep and forget this dreadful night but no such release would be granted to him. With all his strength he walked towards the bathysphere gate before remembering its demise in the struggle; he'd have to take the metro home this time.

"Please take me back to my office Sullivan; I've had way too much excitement for one night."

"Yes Mr Ryan sir."

* * *

As Ryan entered his office he felt for the first time in his life a feeling of regret; he was the one who did this to Dieter and Angelina, he was the one that agreed to the distribution of Adam and Eve throughout the city and he was the one who would have to mop up everyone's mess when it all went to hell. And a part of Ryan knew that it would, but he wasn't going to be the one to stop Raptures development; after all Rapture was and would continue to be the greatest accomplishment in all of mankind. Still the dread that had accumulated over the evening was taking its toll; for Rapture's sake this was his dream, his ideals and principles wrapped and bundled into one glorious…Rapture and he despised the fools that inhabited it. He wished for hell to swallow them all up and let them burn for an eternity just like Angelina did tonight. His fists tightened, arms began to shake, and his veins grew across his forehead as his hands came down on his desk creating two clear dents in the steel. He could feel the anger rising and rising and rising until…

"AAARGGHHH!!"

His fists came down again this time causing his hands to bleed form the knuckles. The mirrors began to break from his fists impact; he smashed the chairs against the glass door and broke the rest of the glass with his golf club. By the end of his outburst his office was unrecognizable. Ryan dropped to his knees in pain and rage; his knuckles were broken and bleeding badly. Despite his obvious injuries Ryan reached for the draw of his desk and pulled out a blank audio diary; still in pain he reached towards the record button with his mangled finger and pushed down on it.

"To build a city at the bottom of the sea! Insanity. But where else could we build an economy that they would not try to control, a society that they would not try to destroy? It was not impossible to build Rapture at the bottom of the sea. It was impossible to build it anywhere else."

As Ryan pressed the button to stop the recording his already injured hand began to distort and rupture through the fabric of reality. His arm began to twist on itself and push towards Ryan's stomach; the rest of his body began to alter and mutate until his whole figure was no more than a disfigured husk. His bones began to break and splinter through his skin, his face began to twist until he could barely speak. Once he was left as he was for one moment Andrew Ryan began to fade from his office; his whole body diminished and ebbed away until his tattered office was left alone. Silent and broken but still alone.

* * *

"…_Sofia he promised me pretty. He promised me pretty!"_

"_Shhh my darling you will be as beautiful as a butterfly before you know it."_

"_But he…he promised me love, affection. He promised me pretty!!!"_

Ryan opened his eyes to a damp, dark room covered in monitors and cameras; two cackling women sat in front of him watching the same monitors and in front of that stood metal bars separating him from them. His mutated body could barely move to reach the bars; he could feel nothing but pain.

"He's waking up! Don't stare at him or you'll get crows feet!"

"Darling he is the foremost beast of our kind, we have failed."

Ryan couldn't speak; the only thing he could do was moan. To speak he'd have to open his mouth which had been stretched past the side of his face. He wanted to know what was going on but didn't have the energy to ask, he wanted to stand but his ankles had done a 180 on themselves. In the end he only wanted to utter two words but once again the only thing he could do was moan.

"Check his DNA signatures for me will you my darling."

"His DNA is not that of the demon."

"Of course it's not; his DNA has altered too much because of the process. This is becoming too much of a recurring problem. If we cannot gain substantial results soon then all of my planning would have been for nothing!"

"Please my seraph life is but a ride that has crashed and burned! And we are all cowering from the fires but can't stop the melting! Can't stop the melting!"

"Shh shh my darling, it's alright you're safe here. Now what shall we do with him?"

The taller of the two women pointed to Ryan.

"Burn him! Burn the demon!"

The second woman leapt towards Ryan and rattled the bars. Against the single bulb that swung from the ceiling Ryan could just make out her familiar face; scarred and ripped to pieces but still recognizable. Ryan found some strength from somewhere and stretched one of his arms out to touch the woman's face.

"NO! NO! YOU DON'T TOUCH SKIN! YOU NEVER TOUCH SKIN!!"

The scarred woman ran into her friend's arms and began to whimper. The other woman cackled at Ryan's show of human expression. With his hand still outstretched he touched the bars and shook them violently.

"DIANE! DIANE HELP ME!!!"

With his last ounce of strength his mouth ripped wide open spurting blood everywhere as he screamed and screamed until he dropped to the floor dead. The two women looked on as Ryan's breathing came to a stop.

"Another failure, well I guess we'll have to try again. This time we'll have to tweak the genetic restabiliser."

"We won't have to Sofia, look who's come to play?"

"Who is it darling?"

"An angel."

Both women stared at the largest monitor; the screen was dark but the picture was clear enough. They were staring at Jack Ryan stepping out of a bathysphere into a loch of blood.

"Oh yes my darling, we can definitely make use of this."

* * *

I'm still planning out the next chapter at the moment so expect there to be a gap between this and the next chapter. I'll ry and get the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible. Wish you all a happy Easter :)

C ya l8r

Maleficus333


	4. Footsteps

'Kay guys i have finally played through Boishock two and i have to say i was pretty disappionted with the story but enough about that. I'm really excited now 'coz i've finally been able to plan this story out properly and i have so many ideas. I just want to tell you all that the biggest difference in the story of both games is that there is a fifteen year gap between both games instead of a ten year gap. This is important for things that'll happen later on in the story. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as i am writing it.

* * *

In all the confusion of Jack's sudden arrival so many questions had been left unanswered. Tenenbaum watched Jack from the corner of the ticket booth; several extra sections had been added on since Tenenbaum set up shop here and she had Sinclair to thank for that. The ticket booth was almost a fortress now but Tenenbaum didn't trust Sinclair; to trust a man without any knowledge of his true intentions was to leave your pockets open to thieves. Everyone in Rapture had their own duties to attend to; Sinclair had his and so did she. The difference between the two is that her intentions, no matter how controversial they would turn out to be were for the greater good unlike Sinclair's selfish principles. Saying this, though, she thought of how much she sounded like Lamb. Tenenbaum's attention turned to the Big Daddy pacing in the room parallel to the one she occupied; the thud of its metal boots sending shockwaves throughout the Atlantic Express. There was too much tension, too much anxiety running through them; Jack kept lighting a fireball in his hand which was becoming agitating.

"Jack would you like me to answer some more questions for you?"

Jack didn't hesitate in his answer.

"I'm still trying to understand what you've told me already."

Jack let out a laugh, a nervous laugh. Tenenbaum envied Jack's naivety; at this moment he still had a life beyond the cities walls unlike the Big Daddy known as Subject Delta.

"So Andrew Ryan's dead."

"Yes."

"Because of me."

"Yes."

Tenenbaum could tell her straightforward approach was making Jack uncomfortable. There were things even she couldn't understand and maybe it was foolish of her to offer Jack answers when she didn't have them.

"So how can all of this have happened by my hands if I haven't done it yet?"

Tenenbaum couldn't afford to give Jack false hope at this point if her words would turn out to be phoney; Jack was too big of an asset to compromise him.

"I only have theories Jack, theories that are faulty and based on very little fact."

"Brigid, anything right now would help me."

Delta's thumping footsteps were still present as Tenenbaum raced through her mind scanning every little piece of information she had acquired during her time in Rapture to try and give her theory anymore stability than before.

"Jack you must understand that you were the hero that Rapture needed but that was all so long ago; times became so difficult after we left Rapture. There are perhaps two reasons why you are here and I believe that one of those reasons is more pragmatic than the other."

Jack seemed puzzled, as if some of her words were aimed at someone else, but his anticipation was still high as he awaited Tenenbaums next words.

"You really don't know or remember anything after your encounter with Sander Cohen in Fort Frolic?"

"No, the last thing I remember was heading down to uhh...to Central Control to find Ryan. I was in the bathysphere looking out towards the buildings across the city when the bathysphere stops and I end up back at the entrance to Rapture only it was…different."

"How so?"

"Well, for one it was flooded in blood. There was a sign on the wall written in blood too."

"And when you first came down to Rapture it was different."

"Yeh, I mean it was still a mess, there were signs and luggage scattered around the place but no blood."

Tenenbaum once again took her time working the coils of her mind to turn out some result. Eventually she returned to their conversation with a new approach.

"Jack, I believe I know why you are here. Bear with me, but once you killed Andrew Ryan there was a woman named Sofia Lamb who took control from then onwards. Sofia Lamb had a powerful influence in Rapture before the civil war and because of this she was imprisoned during your time here. You know enough history about Rapture to realise that we made many scientific discoveries. One of these discoveries was a time machine."

Laughter left Jacks mouth which wasn't surprising; the thought of a time machine would be absurd unless you were a resident of Rapture. Jack needed reassuring but Tenenbaum didn't know how to do this.

"But I wasn't anywhere near a…a time machine before I came here."

"No of course you weren't because during your time in Rapture the time machine wasn't even at the stage of testing which poses the question who continued the research to make the time machine operable and who is using it now?"

There was a silence between both of them; Jack was hanging on every word Tenenbaum spoke which didn't ease the anxiety she was feeling.

"All this doesn't seem right Brigid. Something's bugging at me …hang on, if I'm here right now in the future wouldn't my actions back in the past cease to exist. I mean if I never killed Andrew Ryan then the future would be completely different to what it is now."

Jack made a good point; even with all her scientific knowledge it's impossible to understand the paradoxes of time travel. She sensed that they may never know the answer to Jack's question and she knew very well that she wouldn't be able to answer him.

"I'm afraid I don't know Jack; it's still possible that I'm wrong about this. It's possible too that your knowing about what happens in the future may have a dramatic effect if you ever find your way back to the past. Jack, I don't know what's going to happen; anything you do or learn now could alter something but there are problems here and now that need my attention."

"Brigid I don't want to be stuck here not knowing what's what. If I can help, then let me help."

Tenenbaum spent the next hour explaining as much about the evolution of Rapture after he left the city as possible. She explained what happened to Rapture in the past fifteen years, telling him how Rapture is under Lamb's control, and that the Splicers, Big Sisters, Little Sisters, Big Daddies and Security are also under her rule. There was so much to explain that the hour felt as if it would never end. Tenenbaum felt it necessary to explain to Jack about Subject Delta; it had only been a few hours since Jack's arrival but during this time he had barely taken his eyes off the Big Daddy. She told him about the Alpha series and their free will, the protection bond he shares with his long lost Little Sister and that the same Little Sister, named Eleanor, is the daughter of Sofia Lamb. Tenenbaum was still undecided about whether to tell Jack about his future; how much of an impact it would have on him or his surroundings were still unknown. It was obvious to her though that she needed to get him home but the thought of how useful he could be to her efforts kept clouding her judgment.

"There's just so much to learn. What about me? What happens to Atlas?"

Once again Jack had caught her off guard; how many times would she have to ponder the 'cause and effect' of Jack's presence here? Her back was against the wall and she needed to make a decision.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you Jack, none of us know what could happen."

"But what's to stop someone like Sofia Lamb telling me? Please Brigid, if I'm gonna hear this then I want it to be from you."

The wall was becoming taller and began to close in on her; just tell him she thought. She brushed her hair to the side thinking about how long she'd gone without a proper wash and whether one would be coming anytime soon. Her skin had become dry and pasty; she was only a shell of her former self. Tenenbaum looked down at the metal table and saw a vague reflection and sighed out of tiredness. The wall had finally pushed her to a decision; she walked towards a white cabinet and pulled out a particularly small vial that contained what Jack believed to be a plasmid. She flicked the needle to measure for any air bubbles and passed it to Jack.

"Inside this vial is a very rare and very special plasmid; this vial contains your memories."

The swirling green liquid inside the container mesmerized Jack; Adam and Eve never seemed to affect Jack as it had the Splicers which gave him the opportunity to in a strange way appreciate the peculiar liquids.

"Why do you have a plasmid that contains my memories?"

"In case…in case I ever missed you."

Jack didn't know what his relationship would be with Tenenbaum in the future but it was obvious to him that there was a strong connection between the two. Jack did in a way admire Tenenbaum for her dedication to the Little Sisters but in a way at this moment in his life, he was just an errand boy for her who would find and save any Little Sisters he found during his time in Rapture.

"Why's the vial so small?"

"Because the plasmid is very powerful, when extracting memories the process is painless but remembering memories can be catastrophic to the human brain."

"And you want me to take this?"

"In small doses the most the plasmid can do to you is leave you with a headache; if you want to know your past Jack this is the way to do it."

"How much of my future will I learn?"

"Only until your departure from Rapture."

"Hah so I don't die here eh?"

Jack rolled the sleeve of his shirt towards his shoulder and stabbed himself in the arm with the needle and pressed down on the flat top of the vial. Immediately his body convulsed in pain and hit the floor; writhing in agony Jack could feel his mind rotting and restabilising as his memory bank took a hammering. All the memories of his future self flashed in front of his eyes; every moment from the stench of the Big Daddy's pheromones to the sight of the Little Sisters swarming over Fontaine's body as they stabbed and pierced his skin with their Adam needles. What felt like a week was only thirty seconds as he opened his eyes to a distraught Tenenbaum stretched over him checking his pupils for any sign of life. Once he returned to the land of the conscious Tenenbaum grabbed him out of relief and pulled his head towards her bosom. Jack tried to push her away without offending her but he needed to breath and he needed an opportunity to clarify what he had just seen. His whole life was an act; it finally hit him and it hit him hard. The life he thought he knew, the life on the farm with his parents was just a sham. His parents weren't real! He had killed his real father without even knowing who he was. Jesus he thought, I don't have a life! I have no life! Those four words spun around his head over and over again until he felt physically sick. He was too shocked to cry, too shocked to do anything; he sat there on the floor looking at his reflection in the metal floor. It took Jack almost an hour to process all the information he had acquired; he didn't move until the image of the surface hit him with full force and within seconds of seeing the sun in the memory tears began to pour down his face. Tenenbaum looked at him just as she had before they both first left Rapture; the difference between both Jacks was that one had lived through those memories, gained his retribution and was left with a future that he could shape to his will but this Jack had now lost one life and now that he knew what could be didn't see a way to make that future happen. Jack's weeping left the room awfully unnerving; Tenenbaum wanted to comfort him in some way but made sure to keep her distance because of how unstable he was. Jack wiped a tear from his cheek and watched it drop from the tip of his finger; as it fell to the floor another memory hit him unawares. The place was unknown to Jack but there was a man, a woman and a Little Sister standing almost in a triangle; the memory was brief and surprisingly painless but as the memory began to fade he was just able to catch a sentence from the man.

"How could you do this to her? She's my daughter!"

The bright light of the ticket box once again returned to his sight; Jack had no clue what was happening in the memory or why it was included in a vial of his own memories but all he knew was that something was wrong. There were no tears anymore; there was no time for tears, no time to cry over what had been. Jack closed his eyes to try and heighten his other senses to find the entity that was off balance. Tenenbaum noticed the change in Jack and felt perhaps it was the moment to approach him about what he had seen. She moved to his side and placed her palm on his left shoulder but was immediately wrenched out of position as Jack wrapped his hand across her face. He made a signal for her to stay silent and then looked heavenwards and then around the rest of the room.

"Do you hear footsteps?"

She nodded without making a sound but was surprised by Jack's question and why he was taking great lengths in understanding why there were footsteps when they both knew whose footsteps they were. Jack slowly dropped his hand from her mouth and allowed her an intake of breath and a response.

"They're Subject Delta's footsteps Jack."

Jack left a silence to amplify and swell in the air; Tenenbaum felt as if the day would never end if they stayed in this position much longer.

"If those are Deltas footsteps then why can't I hear his boots hitting the metal floor?"

In that one moment both Jack and Tenenbaum knew what was to happen next; the floor shook like crazy underneath the weight of the anonymous footsteps. They knew that Subject Delta could sense danger as well; his banging against the wall added to the tension. Both Jack and Tenenbaum looked at each other as they waited for the incoming assault; the Splicers were coming!

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed reading; please i'd really appreciate if any of you could give me feedback.

C ya l8r

Maleficus333


	5. The Inmates are Free!

Okay I understand that it has been a very long time since I've updated this story and for that I am sorry; I've had writers block for a long time now and i've only just been able to break through it. If anyone is still interested in this story then I thankyou for sticking with it for so long and I promise that new chapters will come along soon. I also promise you that the story will become extremely interesting from now on in :) Enjoy!

I do not own anything from the Bioshock universe, this is purely fictional.

* * *

"_Subject Delta is a threat to all the Rapture family stands for and wishes to disgrace everything that we have created_!"

The claws of the spider splicers tore and slashed at the steel that sheltered Tenenbaum and Jack; all around them the screeching of the 'inmates' of this asylum echoed against the reinforced walls. Subject Delta sprung into action as he threw mines and trap bolts at the various entrances to the ticket booth; his stance and posture had altered into one that exuded power and dominance.

"_And it seems we have a visitor children! Be gentle! A thousand ADAM for the child who brings him to me!_"

"We need to get out of here Jack!"

Tenenbaum was struck with fear; an untimely case of anxiety struck her as she pushed herself against the wall for safety. Jack didn't look her in the eye as he spoke next.

"No we need to stay and fight! Come on you ugly fucks! Come and face me so I can rip your guts out you filthy husks!"

Jacks fuse had been lit and was ablaze with no signs of stopping; Tenenbaum was fixed to the wall in fear but at the same time needed to calm Jack down in such a dire situation.

"Jack please we must get the little ones to safety!"

"Why? Why should I do anything you say? This place has ruined my life! Oh no wait, hang on a sec, I never had a life now did I? And it's all because of this fucking hell hole!"

The steel walls were caving inwards from the relentless assault by the splicers; the monstrous sounds were even more grotesque than Jack remembered. They needed to take action as soon as possible otherwise their demise would be immanent. BANG! BANG! The ear-splitting foot steps were getting closer and closer as the steel walls began to lurch and misshape under the constant thumping from the splicers. A dream Jack thought; please just let this be a dream. I'll wake up in my bed, be greeted by my parents and we'll sit down and eat breakfast together. His dad would constantly badger him about taking over the farm and his mother would defend him; they were a pain to deal with but he'd relish the moment he'd see his mothers face again or at least he used to.

"Jack whatever the reason Lamb had for bringing you here it is not in your best interests to give yourself up!"

"Oh believe me I have no interest in giving myself up. Do you hear me Lamb? If you want me you're gonna have to pry my dead body from the concrete floor I stand on!"

And with those words Jack lit his hands alight and shot the flames at the steel wall in front of him; Jacks pain and anguish were so intense that the flames instantly melted the wall. A hole was left in the wall; the edges had crusted over and were flaking and rusting. The room outside the ticket booth was one of pain. Every room Jack had entered throughout this city had been drenched in both character and blood. Each blood splatter or footprint could tell a different story and Jack had seen a few of them for himself. The room he saw before him in particular had seen better days; the old train that carried hundreds of citizens around the city in the early days of Rapture took up half the room to the right and the other half was literally in pieces. The train times laid right before him and for some reason were covered in butterflies. None of these things were important though; butterflies, his memories and the truth would have to wait until he came out the other side of this. But something was wrong. Very wrong. Desperation was kicking in; the hole in the wall should've been crawling with splicers by now. But it wasn't. Where were they? The footsteps had stopped; everyone looked at each other in surprise. Jack could tell that even Delta didn't know what was happening. Jack moved cautiously towards the hole to inspect the danger. But what danger? Where were the splicers? This didn't make any sense; if the splicers were under the control of Lamb then they wouldn't stop for anything. Lamb had changed the beliefs of Rapture completely; everyone down here depended on each other as a family. This gave Jack a twinge of remorse; these husks used to be the most brilliant minds on the planet and now they had been reduced to mindless pawns no matter how Lamb justified it. Jack moved closer and closer to the hole he had created keeping in mind his trepidation. As he moved closer he noticed a tapping against what was left of the steel wall. Four quick taps in rapid succession. Tap tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap. Jack came into close contact with the hole; it could just as easily have been a black hole sucking him into the abyss. Now an inch away Jack could hear the tapping so clearly as if the sound were being made with engorged hands or a hammer. Jack just stopped, he waited for something to happen, anything, but when nothing happened he turned his back to the hole and let out a sigh of relief. This relief though was cut short. A booming cackle ricocheted from behind him. Jack turned to instantly be caught off guard by the sight of a leviathan creeping closer and closer towards them; a splicer the size of two grizzlies was chortling as he edged himself further in their direction. That's where the footsteps had come from and where they were coming from now.

"What happened to him?"

"He's enraged! Jack we must leave!"

Tenenbaums attempts to shift Jack from the place he stood were ineffective; he was mesmerised by the size of the brute in front of him.

"Now Jack!"

Her final grab for his arm connected and with one wrench she finally pulled him towards her. Jack snapped out of his trance as the brute stormed towards them at break-neck speed. Just as he entered the ticket booth Subject Delta leapt into action throwing himself against the brute and pushing him through the window adjacent to the hole in the wall. Both goliaths were quick and brought themselves back to their feet; each took a swing at each other but both men were equally matched. Delta like lightning switched from his gun to a colossal, blood drenched drill; the brute had no such tools but was more powerful than Delta. With one hand the brute swatted Delta forward and into the rubble ten feet away. As Delta landed the brute lunged forward almost flying through the air as he did to land on top of the Big Daddy. The two had come into view through the hole in the ticket booth. A struggle had begun between the two for control of the situation; neither willing to release their hold of the other for fear of making a mistake. Two swings of Deltas drill to the head of the brute pushed him to the ground; Delta took advantage and switched to his rivet gun and injected two bullets into the brute's chest. Another shot found its home in the brutes shoulder but the brute kept coming. Can anything stop this monster? Thought Jack. Tenenbaum was still clutching to his arm as if she were a child latching onto her mother's hand. Jacks head was racing once again; He felt as if he could trust Tenenbaum but in what world could he trust a Big Daddy? The very things that had been trying to kill him were now the things he was meant to entrust his life with.

'No time for this! Think Jack! What to do? This place means nothing anymore! Why should I care about the people here? The population's dead inside anyway!...Except for Tenenbaum…and the little ones. Without me, who will save them? Who will take them away from this dystopia if not me? I can't trust a Big Daddy but we need him.'

Jacks fuse was alive and well and was sparked and burning brightly. He hushed Tenenbaum into a corner and told her to get the little sisters to safety. Eclipsed in an emphatic rage he threw himself right into the fold; his hands lit up as he sent wave after wave of the fiery inferno in the brute's direction. He was sure that delta was being struck by the same fires but it didn't matter to Jack right now; he still didn't know if he could trust the Big Daddy yet or not. Both giants reacted spontaneously as the fires wracked their body with pain; they each leapt backwards out of the infernos trajectory. Delta ran full speed ahead towards the brute as Jack reached for his shotgun. To his surprise none of his weapons were anywhere to be found. Tenenbaum was gone; she'd be the one who'd know where his weapons were being kept. He'd have to settle for his plasmids he thought as he rushed back into the thick of the fight. Delta forced the brute to the ground with his drill; the winding metal tool began to push its way into the monsters face. The brutes face began to peel and shed its skin from Jack fire; the brute tried to grasp the drill but the spinning weapon just ripped his fingers off. Jack knew he was no match for the brute in a physical fight so from the sidelines he began shooting swarms of insects and sheets of ice in the monsters direction. It seemed impossible for the brute to focus on anything else but the steel death trap that was about to rip his face open; the monster set up the next series of events with a head butt to Delta. The brute whacked Delta away from him before charging head first into his direction. The full force of the brutes attack sent Delta flying across the station and into the desolate train. The brute knew its orders; he was not to kill Jack…but that didn't mean that he couldn't have some fun.

Now poised with his sights on Jack, the brute was ready to make a train wreck out of him; his melted face was grotesque and misshapen. Jack sensed fear for a second in himself but anything that he feared before coming to Rapture was a momentary lapse of self belief; self belief was the thing that was getting him through this. He had gone four nights without sleep and he could feel his brain rotting from the alcohol abuse he had put himself through. The brute had a grin across his face that signalled all his sinful thoughts to Jack. Not a minute passed before the brute took the offensive. The sudden change in pace caught Jack off guard as the insect swarm he sent after the monster was too slow; the brute wrapped his colossal hand round Jacks head and began to squeeze. Urgency wracked Jack to the point where his whole world was spinning. Holy shit! This is the end he though! The air was being crushed out of him, his head was caving in. Nothing was real at this point, only the 15" palm of the cackling jackal in front of him. He felt his life fading; Jack fell to his knees whilst the brute continued to kill him. All the time this was happening the brutes laugh never stopped; the monsters twisted brain was enjoying this too much. Why should he stop now? He could kill Jack in the next five seconds instead of saving him for Lamb. Saving the sweet ecstasy of the pain he was causing the brute was unaware of his surroundings; he let go of his grasp as Deltas drill embedded itself in the brute's stomach. Blood and guts spewed across Jacks body as the Brute fell to the ground, gagging on its own phlegm. Jack burst back into life coughing and breathing in the putrid air of Rapture; his nostrils were met with the smell of the contents from the brute's stomach that was laid across the floor. The brute's eyes were glazed over; death was a recurring theme in Rapture and Jack knew he couldn't change it. Deltas large hand found its way into Jacks as he pulled him to his feet; was this a sign that he could trust the metal monster? After all Delta had just saved his life. There was no time for pleasantries as the atmosphere of the station abruptly changed. Both Jack and Delta looked at each other; even Delta, being several feet taller than Jack and a very daunting figure seemed tense and on edge. They both had reason for their suspicions as what little light there was in the station disappeared. A freak wind blew through the area picking up rubble and protest papers as it went; Jack had to press heels hard into the ground to stop being picked up by the wind. Neither knew what was going on but the winds were picking up and Jack was becoming agitated. Jack used his telekinesis to pull a large piece of rubble towards him; holding the rubble in place he knelt down and used the large rock as protection against the wind. As quickly as the wind began it stopped without warning; Both Jack and Delta felt puzzled. Still lost in darkness Jack lit a fire in his hand to replenish the broken lights. He looked around to try and find Delta but he was nowhere to be found; what he did find however was a red light streaming across his face from a single beam.

* * *

So there you have it! i don't know why I had so much trouble with this chapter, especially since it's shorter than the others but I hope you've enjoyed it :)

Please let me know what you think of this chapter and of the story so far :)

cya l8r

Maleficus333


End file.
